Precise positioning of a cutting insert on a tool can allow for high precision cutting. However, cutting inserts are often subjected to high forces during cutting operations which can cause displacement or change of orientation of the cutting insert on a tool which holds them.
Maintaining a desired position may be assisted by biasing the cutting insert in a cutting direction. One such example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,983. Notably, the side surfaces of the cutting insert constitute the abutment surfaces thereof.
By contrast, U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,996 discloses a cutting insert formed with non-parallel abutment surfaces adjacent to an insert base surface thereof.
It is an object of the present application to provide a new and improved anti-slip arrangement for maintaining a cutting insert position in a tool during a cutting operation.